


Sneaky

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Zethrid, Beta!Lotor, Beta!Throk, Bondage, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rough Sex, Spanking, Spit Roasting, blindfold, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 03:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20038816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Lotor decides to pull a little trick on his pet. (set after Consummation)





	Sneaky

**Author's Note:**

> So this is kind of set in an au where Throk becomes indebted to Lotor and you could say it ties in with the universe that my fic Consummation is written in. And I thought hey why not give Zethrid some love?
> 
> Dub con because Throk just ends up going with it.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Has not been beta read.

Throk moaned loudly as he feels the tip of someone's cock sliding over his folds.

His ears twitch, arms tied over his head with his knees resting on a padded bench. As far as he knew he couldn't see a damned thing and it was supposedly only him and the prince. He feels his slit already growing wet, much to his dread but at the moment there was really nothing else he could do.

Considering he was indebted to him for sparing his life he could think of far more terrible fates to be put through.

After all it wasn't like he was going to have an audience.

_SMACK!_

A sharp gasp escapes him when he feels a hand strike down on his bare ass. He jerked in the ropes a bit at the suddenness of it, breathing heavily.

"L-Lot—sir!" he corrected himself. He knew better than to call him by his name. He knew saying would mean severe punishment for him...

_SMACK!_

"Ah! Mm...!"

"Stars look at that ass," the Emperor Pro-tem's voice was like warm, poisoned honey, "Hmm...I just love how easily it becomes a dark shade of purple, don't you Throk?"

_SMACK! SMACK!_

"O-Oh! Y-yes sir...I-I do...!" his cheeks burned with indignation at the small admission, but right now he needed to please his new master.

He needed to make sure he was a good pet. For now.

Slick cock as it teases him to get ready to slip inside of him. A quiet mewl escapes him as he bites his bottom lip and raises his hips up slightly to try and entice him. He wanted to feel that cock inside of him so badly...

Slowly it slips inside of his slit, spreading the walls open and causing the wet crevice to leak more slick in order to make the entry easier. A gasp escapes the ex commander as he pushed his hips back to take it deeper. Oh it spread him open so good...was he wearing a cock sleeve tonight? It's girth felt wider than before.

Ah but who cares? He was getting what he wanted.

A hand grips the two tails on the back of his head and pulls on them when he feels his master starting to move. Needy sounds escapes him as he moans and starts to move his hips back and forth to meet the thrusts. Oh stars that felt so good.

He felt so full and stretched from the size as his thighs shake from pleasure. He arches when his ass his smacked again before the pace started to pick up.

"That's it Throk...oh you nasty slut! Have I been neglecting you lately? You seem so needy tonight my pet..."

"Aaahaaa..haaa haa haa...! Pleeeease sir! H-Harder please! Oh...!"

"Oh don't worry pet. Since you're being so good you'll get more," The soft promise followed by a harder pull forcing his head to go up has Throk moaning and arching harder with a needy whimper.

"Oooh s-stars yesss siiiiir...!"

Maybe...maybe this won't be so bad...

"Oh..and Throk?"

"Y-yes sir...?"

Suddenly, without word or warning he suddenly feels an unexpected cock slip into his mouth. He actually gagged at the sudden intrusion his eyes widening behind the black cloth. He grunts a moment before feeling a hand caress down his back and realized someone was in front of him.

"You seem to be enjoying Zethrid's cock very much."

Throk squeaks in shock when he hear's a female voice chuckle behind him as the thrusts now had slowed and he could feel her now grinding into him. His slit clamps down and twitches with need despite how stunned Throk was.

"Mm!? Mmmm! Mmmthmmfmm!" He tries to talk around the cock, only to gag when Lotor gives a thrust into his mouth.

"Aaaw, what's the matter slut? You can't handle a little surprise? After your master was so sweet to invite me to come and fuck this slut hole lf yours?"

Throk whined as Zethrid starts to fuck him at a hard pace again. His anger was overrun by pleasure when she hits at just the right spots and whimpers when she pulls harder on the tails. He choked and gagged as he feels the prince continuing to fuck his mouth as tears and snot drip down his face. A weak whimper escapes him was moved back and forth to alternate between the two.

It felt so good...stars why did it feel so good?

A soft laugh leaves Lotor, who now holds Throk's head in place with both hands.

"You've come so far my pet...so needy and obedient...you don't even care that I brought someone to fuck you with me do you?"

Throk rolls his eyes back as he groans helplessly.

There was no use denying it anymore. Even though he knew he was going to hurt and be anger later he couldn't bring himself to care in the slightest about the future.

Not when he was being given one of the best fucks he's ever had.


End file.
